Violin Loving!
by taisa08
Summary: A collection of light and fun LenKaho oneshots.


The contestants are waiting for Kanazawa and in a sudden burst of inspiration, Kazuki decides to tell a "scary" story …

**My Readers:** Hey guys! I'm back! This oneshot was an idea I got from my camping trip … and yeah, the ghost stories we told there were as bad as these …

**Disclaimer:** I do not own La Corda d'Oro. The first story my friend told me (don't know where she heard it) and the second story is based off the scary story in Fruits Basket (don't remember the exact volume). Oh. and this story contains slight spoilers from La Corda d'Oro Chapter 36 ...

* * *

Concours Chills

The sky was dark and gloomy as Kahoko made her way into the music building. Why the heck had Kanazawa called a meeting for all the competitors? He was so good at scheduling stuff like this at the last minute.

She pushed open the door and realized she was the last student to arrive, and that Kanazawa was nowhere in sight. Go figure.

"Where the heck is Kanazawa?" Ryo muttered.

"This is interrupting rehearsal time," Len said icily, glancing at the clock on the wall.

"I'm sure he'll be here soon," Azuma said reassuring.

"What's this meeting supposed to be about anyway?" Kahoko asked.

Ryo shrugged. "Kanazawa didn't say."

There was a huge clap of thunder and it started to rain.

"Let's tell ghost stories while we wait!" Kazuki said excitedly. "This is perfect weather for ghost stories!"

Everyone stared. No one replied.

Kazuki took the silence as consent to continue.

"There were five boys walking through the forest when, all of a sudden, they heard a noise, and when they turned around they saw that there was a boy missing. Then they heard … bone crunching … bone crunching … bone crunching!"

He looked around to see if anyone was scared yet. Realizing no one was, he continued.

"So the boys kept walking, this time a little faster. Suddenly, they heard it again: bone crunching … bone crunching … bone crunching!"

No one was fazed. Was this all the story was going to be: bone crunching?

Kazuki seemed determined to get a reaction.

"The remaining three continued on, this time at a jog. But then they heard it again: bone crunching … bone crunching … bone crunching!"

He tried to make his voice sound spookier.

Keiichi responded with a light snore.

"The last two broke out into a run, but soon the sound could be heard again: bone crunching … bone crunching … bone crunching!"

Len and Ryo both yawned. Then, realizing they had done the same thing at the same time, glared at each other and looked away.

"Finally, there was only one boy remaining. He was sprinting faster then he had ever sprinted in his life. And then, to his horror, he looked into a pair of glowing red eyes. Then the only sound that could be heard in the forest was bone crunching … bone crunching … bone crunching!"

He stopped. "Were you scared? I bet you were all terrified. I suppose it is pretty scary. I get chills whenever I tell it, let alone hear it."

He looked so proud of himself that no one, not even frosty Len, could tell him the truth about his so-called "horror" story.

"I … have one …" Keiichi murmured.

Everyone jumped. When had he waken up?

"A young … violinist was rehearsing … He wanted to be sure he would … be able to play his best … for his upcoming … performance …" Keiichi paused, collecting his thoughts.

Privately, Kahoko thought he was catching his breath. Who knew he could talk so much?

"He practiced … all day … and didn't take a break … until it was long dark outside … Then he went downstairs … where he found a nice cup of hot tea waiting for him on the table … He lifted the cup and … quickly drank all the tea … But then … as he set the cup down … he looked inside it … and saw …" He paused, either to collect his thoughts, catch his breath, or simply for a dramatic effect.

Keiichi continued. "He looked inside the cup … and saw a huge … hairy … black spider …"

The thunder outside roared as soon as he finished speaking.

Kahoko, Shoko, and Kazuki screamed and jumped about five feet in the air.

Kazuki fidgeted nervously near Azuma. "Whoa! That tops my story! That's the creepiest thing I've ever heard!"

Shoko hid trembling behind Ryo. "Sh-Sh-Shimizu-kun!" she stuttered.

Kahoko grabbed Len's arm. "That was absolutely disgusting!" she cried.

Len rolled his eyes and was about to tell her to get off, when he remembered their "date" to the amusement park. She was completely terrified walking through the haunted house. Only when they held hands did she seem a little better.

And try as he might, he could not convince himself that he was irritated at her for clinging on to him. To be perfectly honest, he didn't really mind all that much …

The thunder boomed and the door swung open. Kahoko yelped and clung on to Len even tighter.

_No,_ Len thought to himself as Kanazawa walked in, he did not mind this feeling at all … not at all …

He wondered if there would be time for more ghost stories later …

And there you have it! I had fun with this story … hope you enjoyed it as well! It was short and sweet!

* * *

_I hope to write more light and fun oneshots like this in the future … please keep your eye out on this story, as I will eventually be updating it with more various LenKaho oneshots …_

_The sequel of 1-2-3-4 Love! has been started. I have the first chapter done and will upload it soon!_

_I also have some more songs I want to weave into stories. Those I'll add to the Cherry Chapstick oneshot._

_And I'm also still working on Seiso Academy Exchange, but since it's not as popular as 1-2-3-4 Love! it's not high on my priority list ..._

_Until next time!_


End file.
